


Four Santa’s too Many!

by Egypt18015



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comedy, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt18015/pseuds/Egypt18015
Summary: A Christmas story I wrote in 2002 about the boys all coming together to help Brian put up all of Baylees toys from Santa on his first Christmas.
Kudos: 1





	1. December 24th 9:00 P.M.

"Absolutely not! No way Brian!"  
  
"But Leigh..."  
  
"No, there is no way that is going to happen end of story!!!" Leigh continued to pace back and forth in the foyer of their big house in Atlanta, "First you invite them over for Christmas dinner without even bothering to ask me, then this?" She was bouncing a sleeping Baylee on her shoulder as she complained.  
  
"Baby, come on, they just want to be a part of the celebration, come on, it will be fun"  
  
"Fun for who?" He walked towards her now with that smile that he knew would melt all her negative feelings away. He caressed his son's bald head and bent over him to kiss his wife. "For all of us. Leigh come on, we need to bond, and they really want to help. What do you say?" She stood there thinking, he smiled knowing he had already changed her mind.  
  
"Baylee is too little to even know who or what Santa is! I think it's a dumb idea"  
  
"It's not dumb, he might not realize it but we will have the pictures to show him when he grows up" He frowned at her, putting on that cute little pout that helped to produce their son in the first place.  
  
"Aw, alright! But for God sakes, keep Nick away from anything flammable, breakable, or humpable!" Brian laughed.  
  
"Thanks honey, they will be so happy. They have talked about wanting to play Santa for a long time now, putting the toys together will help us bond and give you the chance to catch up on some sleep"  
  
"You know Brian, if you ever decide to change careers you should think about being a used car salesmen because you have a way of selling lemons to people" Baylee's eyes opened and he started to cry which left Leighanne bouncing off towards the kitchen.  
  
He followed her, and grabbed Baylee while she warmed his formula, "You can call and tell them they can come over then! But you owe me BIG time for this you know that?"  
  
DING DONG  
  
The sound of the bell brought a glare from Leigh and a nervous smile from Brian. "Wow, would you look at that, news travels fast"  
  
"Brian Thomas Littrell, you told them yes before asking me?"  
  
"I knew you would say it was okay" He said kissing his wife once more on the cheek, and rubbing noses in an Eskimo kiss. He then walked towards the front door, Leigh and baby right behind him, "Remember what I said" she whispered as they got closer to the door, "Keep that child away from all things breakable and flammable"  
  
"Leigh relax!" He opened the door and there were the four guys standing there, Kevin was the first to enter carrying a wrapped bottle of champagne for the couple, he walked over and kissed Leigh and the baby. AJ entered next with a huge stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear and handed it to Brian as he walked through the door. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Howie said in as deep of a voice as he could get, carrying three large wrapped boxes into the house, he was followed by Nick holding a present in one hand and a broken antler in the other. He hugged Brian handing him the present, "I'm sorry about the antler" He said to Leigh handing it to her. "Yeah the stupid dumbass wasn't watching where he was going and fell over Rudolph outside" AJ said as he tickled Baylee under his chin.  
  
"Oh that's okay honey, no big deal" she said to Nick, then she turned her gaze to Brian, glaring at him. Brian smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh. He bent over and whispered to Leigh, "At least he didn't try to hump it" she pulled away from him, "The night's still young" She said.  
  
"Well, gentleman, I hate to be a party pooper, but I need to put this little guy to bed, thanks for coming over to help. You guys have your work cut out for you. Brian bought out the Toys R US."  
  
Nick walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for inviting us" He said, "Brian told us this was your idea" She glanced over to him once again, "Oh..Did he?"  
  
"Thanks honey!" She said. He knew he was gonna catch hell from her, but the guys, especially Nick needed to hear that little white lie. "Honey, will you help me put Baylee to bed"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be right back guys" He said as he climbed the stairs. "My idea huh?" She asked him when they were out of the boys earshot. Brian laughed, "Um, yeah sorry about that" she rolled her eyes at him, "Just remember what I said"  
  
"Yeah I know, keep him away from flammable things got it" Then they heard a crash followed by Nick yelling up "Sorry"  
  
"And breakable too, got it" He said laughing at the look on his wife's face. "Something tells me you are in for a long night Brian!" She said as she placed Baylee in his crib, after kissing his wife and child goodnight, he made his way back downstairs...  



	2. December 24th 9:45 P.M.

It took Brian and the rest of the boys almost forty-five minutes to carry all of the things he bought his son, from the basement to the living room. With every bag carried, the guys grew anxious and excited. Nick held a gigantic bag in his hands that was heavy as hell.  
  
"God B, what do you have in this bag anyway? are you making the boy a rock garden or something?" Brian looked over at Nick dragging the huge bag across the floor and ran over to get it from him. "Uh, Nick I'll take that, there's breakable stuff in there" He gently grabbed the bag away from Nick and opened it to make sure everything was in tact. Happy upon inspection, he started to pull it's contents out onto the floor.  
  
"Rok, why would you buy a one year old, something breakable?" AJ asked through a smirk.  
  
"Because it's something Bay will enjoy, now gentlemen, dump out your bags" On cue all the boys dumped out the contents of their bags, stuffed animals flew out of Howie's bag almost covering him whole. "Weee it's Christmas" He said happily from under a huge elephant. "How gay are you?" Nick huffed as he helped Kevin open his two bags, a train set and a race car track spilled out of them. Nick's eyes lit up when he saw those two gifts, "AWESOME!!" he said.  
  
"Brian at this rate, by the time he is 2, there will be nothing left that the kid doesn't already have" Kevin said trying to figure out how to open the box to the race cars. Brian joined his cousin taking a seat on the floor, "I bought that for me!" everyone just laughed.  
  
"Isn't it a bad sign, when you can't even figure out how to open a box?" Smart mouthed AJ said taking his huge LEGOs set from it's plastic bag. "AWESOME!" Nick whispered almost in awe. "Are we gonna have to medicate you Kaos?"  
  
"No J, I'll be just fine, but thanks for asking numb nuts" Nick now scooted half way across the room to join AJ next to the LEGOs set. "What else ya got?" He asked Brian sounding like an excited five year old. "That's about it but there's also a tricycle and an electric car that we need to put together.  
  
"A car and a tricycle? Can he even walk yet Bri?"  
  
"No, Kevin he cannot, but he WILL have one fine set of wheels. Want to come down and help me grab those?" Kevin nodded and went with his cousin down to grab even more gifts.  
  
"This kid is gonna be spoiled rotten" Howie said peeling off the animals from his body. AJ looked over at him and rolled his eyes when he caught D hugging a stuffed fish. "Gonna? He already is Howie"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Sooo many toys!" Nick said in an awed whisper, that brought Howie to his feet and over to the overgrown little boy, snatching the box of LEGOs out of his hand. By now, the other too men were huffing up the stairs with two more huge boxes. After dropping them on the floor, Kevin took a seat on the couch and Brian on the rocking chair as they watched their three other band mates sit on the floor in the middle of the mountain of toys that needed assembly.  
  
"Okay, well where do we start first?" Kevin asked as he joined the rest on the floor. Brian looked overwhelmed, "I'm not sure, this is all very new to me" That brought a laugh from Nick, "Noo, you think? I would've never guessed it" He made a gesture towards all the toys when he said that, sparking Brian to stick his middle finger up.  
  
"Never fear bro, I am a pro at the whole Santa thing"  
  
"Somehow the thought of Nick being the pro makes me a little nervous"  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Howie. Yes, hello? I am the oldest in the Carter pack remember? I have done this a ton of times" he looked around the room at all the toys once again, "Although, we never really had this much junk to put together, how hard can it be right?"  
  
"Right" They all agreed, as AJ and Kevin still struggled to get their boxes open. Brian only shook his head watching the two guys struggle, grateful that Leigh was now upstairs.  
  



	3. December 24th 10:15 P.M.

They all sat around staring at each other, unopened boxes surrounding them. Finally Brian took the initiative, "Well guys, let's get to work"  
  
"Okay, what to do first?" AJ asked looking from one big thing to the other.  
  
"Well, let's get the two big things out of the way first. The car and the tricycle"  
  
"Ooo I call the tricycle!" Nick yelled far louder than he should have bringing four leaky tire sounds simultaneously, "SHHH!"  
  
"Sorry, I just get a little excited" He said slinking back to his position on the floor.  
  
"No? Really dumbass? Would have never guessed" AJ said pushing the car box over to where Howie was sitting. "You wanna work with me on that?" J asked Howie who was still holding the silly stuffed fish on his lap. "Sure"  
  
"Um, AJ I'd rather have you working on the Tricycle. Nick will take the car"  
  
"Hey!" Nick said looking disappointed. "Sorry, but.."  
  
"But he doesn't want it to fall apart the second Baylee gets on it jackass"  
  
"Yeah what AJ said, minus the jackass remark" Nick looked hurt for a second but the smile made Brian laugh.  
  
"J?"  
  
"Yes, Nicko?"  
  
"Why do you feel the need to attach the word ass to everything?"  
  
"I don't do that"  
  
"Yeah you do AJ, he's right you do it all the time"  
  
"I do not Brian, just Nick and ass seem to go very well together don't you think Kevin?"  
  
"Uh..yeah sure whatever you just said, hey Brian?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Do you have box cutters or something?"  
  
"I'll check, wow you still haven't gotten that box opened yet?" Nick asked from across the room, Kevin looking up from the race track just gave him a sharp look. Nick just had to continue, "Haven't you been like trying to open that box for the last hour or so?"  
  
"Nick, shut the hell up"  
  
"Okie dokie"  
  
Howie got the box to the car open and gasped with every piece he pulled from it. "Hey Kevin"  
  
"What Nick?"  
  
"Howie got our box opened, just thought you'd want to know"  
  
"Shut up Nick"  
  
"Okie dokie"  
  
Brian walked back into the room with box cutters and after handing them to Kevin, sat down next to AJ, opening the box of the tricycle and pulling out it's contents. "Hey Kevin"  
  
"Nick if you tell me that Brian opened his box I am going to take it and shove it down your throat!"  
  
"Okie dokie" the room erupted with laughter. Then remembering the baby asleep upstairs Brian put his fingers to his lips, "Shh guys come on, once he's awake, it's impossible to get him back to sleep"  
  
"Okay sorry we will try to be quiet" AJ said, taking out the directions and holding them up to his face, "Time for glasses J?" Brian asked with one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yeah, my vision is going"  
  
"Finally old age is catching up to AJ" Brian said in a mocking tone, "Shut up dumbas...butt" He said catching himself.  
  
"Stupid box!" Kevin grumbled struggling with the box cutter. Nick smiled but refrained from saying anything. "Wow Rok, I never realized how many parts there were to these things"  
  
"Yeah I know tell me about it, when I was a kid, we played with weebles"  
  
"I remember those things" Howie said through a smile "They weeble and they wobble but they don't fall down. I had the weeble tree house"  
  
Nick laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about but I bet it was a girls toy!" Howie slapped Nick and went for his neck, Nick sat back making the box of opened LEGOs fall out of the box and on the floor. "Sorry"  
  
"Gentlemen, I have a feeling we will be hearing him say that a lot tonight" Brian said as he took his screw driver and plunged it into a screw on the bike. "Hey Kevin, I managed to open that box without even trying" Kevin ignored him and had now moved onto a pair of scissors to try to pry the box open.  
  
"What a shitty conversation!" Howie said out of the blue making everybody look up.  
  
"Huh?" Nick asked him still looking perplexed.  
  
"When you asked why AJ added ass to everything I was thinking of something witty to say!"  
  
"Okay, well that was like ten minutes ago D" AJ said through a smile.  
  
"But that was a good one I suppose" everyone laughed until once again shushed by Brian.  
  
"Hey Brian do you have like a spoon or something?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Gee, no Kevin we don't have any spoons here, we just cup our hands and hope for the best"  
  
"Why are you all being smartasses tonight?" They all laughed and then looked at Howie, "Go ahead D say it" J said pointing at him  
  
"What a shitty conversation"  
  
"Good one Howie D" They said amongst golf claps.  
  
Brain stood up ready to walk in the kitchen, "Kevin why do you need a spoon?"  
  
"To pry the box open" Brian laughed and patted his cousin on the head.  
  
"What? It's hard to open!"  
  



	4. December 24th 10:34 P.M.

"I don't get how to do this, Brian come here for a minute okay?" Nick asked Brian from his position sitting pretzel style on the floor, tongue sticking out of his mouth. Brian walked over and crouched down next to the blonde. "What's the problem?" He asked staring at his handy work. He was doing a pretty good job with the car so far, of course, he was only on the wheels.  
  
"I am lost, it says put the nut seen in figure A13 in slot 3. I don't see a slot three anywhere. They must be wrong"  
  
"Oh, naturally they MUST be wrong because Nick doesn't see a slot three. That's the only logical explanation"  
  
"Stop being a meanie Kevin, just because you can't open a silly box.."  
  
"Oh wait I get it now, it says put the nut seen in the picture in the slot, hey Nick isn't that a picture of AJ?" Nick let out one of his little chuckles as AJ just stuck his tongue out at Brian. While he was working on the tricycle, AJ broke out into song,  
  
Deck The Halls With Boughs of holly, Fa La La La La La La La La  
Tis the Season To Be jolly, Fa La La La La La La La La  
  
"I don't get that song"  
  
"Why D?"  
  
"It makes no sense, I mean that part does but the Troll part?"  
  
"Yeah D, Troll the ancient Yule tide carol? What is that supposed to mean? Is there a Christmas troll or something?"  
  
"Yes Brian, the Christmas troll. That works" Kevin said trying to pry the railroad track box open with his spoon.  
  
"My favorite part of that one is, Don we now are gay, apparel. Is somebody telling Don that he is gay? Like hello Don, we are now gay now get dressed buddy!" Nick said completely cracking himself up.  
  
"Yeah exactly like I am tho gay now, let's go find our Chrithmas troll and get out of here honey bun" AJ said in his gay guy voice bringing the room to laughter again. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Uh-oh" Nick said so only Howie could hear him.  
  
"Guys, do you mind keeping it down? Your getting pretty loud and Baylee might wake up" She said while glaring at Brian. "Yes, we're sorry baby" He said jumping to his feet and kissing her. "Oh and by the way, troll the ancient Yule tide carol was the way they used to say sing the old songs, and don we now are gay apparel means get dressed in your Sunday best"  
  
"Hey, thanks for solving the mystery I can die a happy man!" Nick said winking at her playfully. She blew him a kiss and headed back up the steps.  
  
"We just made Mommy mad" AJ said trying to hide behind the bike.  
  
"You guys want anything to drink?" Brian asked while walking towards his kitchen.  
  
"How about some nog! God I love that stuff" Nick said laying on the floor, Brian smiled at him, how he did miss this kid sometimes, "Taking a break already?"  
  
"Yes my arms hurt"  
  
"Oh, I see. Is there any NOG in particular that you would like? I have some wonderful Beef NOG" Nick laughed, his stomach going up and down as he held his hand up to cover his mouth. Brian loved making him laugh it was so easy.  
  
"Yeah B, I'll take some of that Beef Nog!"  
  
"Okay, anybody else?"  
  
"How about some hot tea" Howie said with a look of deep concentration on his face.  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"I'll take a beer"  
  
Everyone stared over at AJ, "Just kidding people, geez, lighten up!"  
  
Brian disappeared into the kitchen to get the stuff he needed.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think us coming over here was really Leigh's idea?" Nick asked, lying on the floor with knees up. One leg crossed over the other.  
  
"Hell no" Howie said, which got a smile out of Kevin.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought too"  
  
"Okay who ordered the NOG?" Brian asked. Nick raised his hand, "Well sit up I don't want it all over my floor" Nick sat up and grabbed his drink as Brian handed the rest of the cups out.  
  
"So, what's it like being a Daddy Bri?" Howie asked waiting for his tea.  
  
"Christmas, it feels like Christmas everyday. When I open my eyes in the morning and hear him cry, I go in a pick him up, it's like unwrapping a gift. Over and over again" He sat looking so reflective, with a light in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I do believe that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard" Howie said.  
  
"He's getting vaclempt" Nick said pretending to cry.  
  
"Way to ruin a moment Nick" Kevin said throwing a pillow at his head.  
  
"Kevin, can't help but notice.."  
  
"Yeah I know" Kevin said digging his spoon into the huge staple once again.  
  
"You know what used to scare the crap out of me when I was a kid?" Nick asked sipping his eggnog.  
  
"That was a pretty random question, but now I'm curious, what scared you Nick?" Kevin asked, not looking up past the box.  
  
"Rudolph"  
  
"The reindeer?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"The red nosed reindeer?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Hey, I heard he has a shiny nose!" AJ said trying to be funny.  
  
"Nick" Kevin said now looking at him, "Why?"  
  
"Have you ever really watched that show?"  
  
"Um. yeah"  
  
"God everyone is soo mean. Santa is such a jerk in that"  
  
"What?" Brian asked through a smile.  
  
"Santa was so mean to Rudolph when he saw his nose glow, he was all like ew, get this freaky reindeer away from me dawg!"  
  
"Santa called someone a dawg?"  
  
"No, but he would have, if he wanted to be cool!"  
  
"Oh, I see" Brian nodded in a mocking way.  
  
"But as I was saying, all the reindeers, the older dudes, were so mean to the kid, no wonder he left. I would have too!" He was speaking so seriously about the subject that the guys didn't know whether or not they should laugh.  
  
"Terrifying I'm telling you, I still can't watch it to this day" He said shuddering, they cracked up.  
  
"Now we know what will work to calm the kid down, threaten him with Rudolph!" AJ said.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yes Kevin?"  
  
"Can I maybe use a knife? A really big knife? The small one didn't work" Through laughter at Kevin's expense, Brian went to go get a knife.  



	5. December 24th 11:00 P.M.

Brian sat in silence as he watched his band brothers try their hardest to put together the bike and the car. He and AJ were doing okay on the Tricycle. It seemed like whenever they gained any momentum though, one of them, particularly Kevin, would need something, tearing poor Brian away from his duties.  
  
Nick and Howie were actually almost done with the car. They worked well as a team with Nick occasionally stopping and making fun of something D would say or do. All they had left to do was the steering wheel.  
  
Kevin on the other hand...  
  
"Well, Jesus H friggin Christ!"  
  
"Kevin do you mind dude? It's Christmas Eve"  
  
"Sorry Brian, but I can't get this no good, stupid sucky ass box to open!"  
  
"No good sucky ass box?"  
  
"Yeah AJ, got a problem with that?" He shouted at J, causing him to jump at the volume of his voice, and also causing Brian to make that shooshing sound.  
  
"God, I'm sorry I am just so frustrated, and what the hell are you laughing at?" He asked Nick who had a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Sorry man, I just don't see how it could take someone that long to open a box"  
  
"Oh okay, why don't you come over here and try it wise ass!"  
  
"Again with the ass calling"  
  
"I told you Nick, you and ass go well together" AJ had to add attaching the handle bars on the bike.  
  
"Fine, Kevin let me try, but if I get this thing opened, you will never hear the end of it"  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take" Nick scooted over next to Kevin. He picked up the box and shook it, while sticking out his tongue in deep concentration. He grabbed the front flap of the box and tried to lift it without success. He then grabbed the knife from Kevin and started to saw the box open.  
  
"Well, duh Nick, I could have done that myself"  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to ruin the box. What if they have to take it back to the store?"  
  
"Kevin, sometimes I really worry about you"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are so uptight about things, you are gonna explode" Everyone laughed. Nick kept sawing through the box, "Okay fine, but when Brian tries to return it and they won't except it, you should have to pay for a new one"  
  
"Okay whatever" He said still sawing away. Finally the box opened with miles of track spewing out onto the floor. The boys clapped for the blonde and he stood up and took a bow. "See Kevin, sometimes you have to be a little smarter than the object you are trying to open"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I warned you dude, I told you I would razz you about this"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't do it because of the box"  
  
"That makes it almost worse dawg" He picked up some of the railroad track that fell behind him, "Hey D?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be okay to finish the car? I want to play with..I mean I want to help Mr. Fix it over here, put the train track together"  
  
"Yupperoni"  
  
"D you are so corny"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Wait a second, I don't need your help" Kevin said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Um, Kev it's 11:05 PM, you have been trying to get this box open since we got here. At this point I am impressed that you can manage to breath without help" Kevin reached over and swatted Nick with the directions on the back of the head. "You're a real wisen hymer"  
  
"Okay Kevin what are you ninety now? Does anybody even say that anymore?" He hit him again.  
  
"Ooo Kev, I don't think the kid is afraid of you anymore!" J said honking the little horn on the tricycle"  
  
"J keep it down, you don't want Baylee to hear" Brian said in a panic  
  
"Oh yes because Baylee would then know he had a tricycle down here. Brian he doesn't even know who Santa is" I could probably honk this right in his face and he would try to eat it. Why do babies try to eat anything in front of them?"  
  
"What? J just stop honking okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Done!" Howie said standing and showing everyone what he and Nick accomplished. Brian walked over and inspected it very carefully.  
  
"Looks great guys, nice job" Brian said smiling at the two men, "Yes, we put together a whole automobile in the time it took Kevy Kev to open a box, oh yeah...I opened the box!" Nick said in a condescending voice. "Okay fine, jerkass, let's see you put this together" He said at Nick shoving the directions in his face.  
  
"What do I do now?" Howie asked Brian who was back over at the bike. "I don't know D, how about making the LEGO castle"  
  
"Yes! Score one for the D meister"  
  
"No more sugar for Howie D guys" AJ said sitting on the little tricycle making sure it wouldn't fall apart under his weight. "Success" He said as he gave Brian a high five. "Now we get to make the LEGO castle too. Woohoo!"  
  
"I want to make the LEGO castle" Nick said with a pouty face.  
  
"Sorry buddy, you agreed to help poor innocent..."  
  
"Box opening impaired don't forget that one Brian"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, you are"  
  
"Shut up Kaos"  
  
"I know I'm a real wisen hymer"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"I may be box impaired but I can still whoop your silly ass!"


	6. December 24th 11:37 P.M.

Now with two toys completely put together, the guys were getting into a grove. Brian, Howie and AJ were diligently working on the LEGO castle while Kevin and Nick were supposed to be putting the train track together.  
  
"Wooh Wooh! chuga chuga chuga chuga wooh wooh"  
  
"Nick, do you mind?"  
  
"Mind what Kevin?"  
  
"Stop playing with the train and help with the tracks please" He glared at Nick, who was laying on the floor holding the train in the air.  
  
"Kaos I'm gonna fire you, get up and work!" He sat up and let out a huge sigh, "God, you people are NO fun." He then once again grabbed the directions out of Kevin's hands.  
  
"Don't be so grabby!"  
  
"I swear the two of you sound like an old married couple" Howie said assembling his part of the castle.  
  
"Why are the three of you working on that?" Kevin asked the three men.  
  
"Yeah? That's not fair, you are playing aren't you?" Nick asked noticing the little knight and horse AJ was holding in his hands.  
  
"No" AJ retorted sounding a little defensive. Nick pointed down to the knight in J's hand.  
  
"Yes, you SO are! You are making that horse gallop, I can see you doing it!"  
  
"Oh alright, I'm playing, so what? Where's the sin? It's Christmas Eve, I can play if I want to!"  
  
"Okay the two of you sound completely pathetic you know that?" Brain asked the two youngest ones.  
  
"Yes" They said in unison.  
  
"Good gravy! You guys are grown men for goodness sakes!"  
  
"Good gravy Kevin?"  
  
"Yes Nick good gravy! Now are you gonna help me do this or not?"  
  
"You know what I have noticed about you?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, but I can't wait to find out"  
  
"You are a grumbler"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A grumbler. You grumble everything"  
  
  
"Gee thanks!"  
  
"Yes you do, wow you're right Nick"  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised that I am correct AJ?"  
  
"Because it is a rarity. Kevin he's an imbecile but he is right, you do grumble except when you are with Kristin"  
  
"Yeah when he's with Kristin, there's no grumbling at all" Brian added winking at Howie who was smiling but keeping his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, maybe I just grumble when I'm with you dorks!"  
  
"Possibly" Nick answered, then turning towards AJ he continued, "And I'm not an imbecile"  
  
"I know Kaos"  
  
"Okay then" Nick said finally picking up the directions for the first time.  
  
"Well, what a miracle" Kevin said rolling his eyes at the site.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"What now Nick?" The blonde looked over at Kevin and held up the directions, "Have you even looked at these?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You haven't looked at the directions Kevin? Then how do you know you are doing that right?"  
  
"I just know Brian trust me"  
  
"Um..okay I guess but if that thing runs off the track and starts to try to eat my son, there will be hell to pay"  
  
"The scary thing is, he is probably dead serious" AJ said looking at the face of his good friend, now father.  
  
"Well, I am serious"  
  
"I know but I think you are even serious about the eating part. You have become a typical Dad you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are so incredibly protective now, it's funny, I'm surprised you don't dress that kid in a big rubber suit and stick him in a bubble"  
  
"You're gonna be the same way too AJ, just wait and see"  
  
"I can't wait to be a Dad, Sarah and I keep trying but so far nothing"  
  
"Aw, well, soon enough J. Enjoy some one on one time with your wife first, kids can come later"  
  
"Well, this conversation just took a turn for the disturbing"  
  
"Nick, when are you gonna settle down?"  
  
"Not until D does. I want to be the last bachelor standing"  
  
"Then you'll be waiting for a very very very long time buddy" Howie said emphasizing the word very.  
  
"I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I enjoy my buffet I got going on now"  
  
"Okay enough about this, I don't like where this little conversation is going now" Brian said cutting off Nick before he started with sex talk.  
  
"Okay, but back to what I was saying then, I asked you if you read the directions because they aren't even in English!" He said still gazing at the paper, "As a matter of fact, I don't think this is even a human language" Kevin grabbed the paper away and looked at it, he turned it upside down and then placed it on it's side much to the amusement of the LEGO builders.  
  
"Hrm" He kept saying, "I'm perplexed"  
  
"Right, not a real language" Nick said now scooted next to Kevin and looking over his shoulder. Kevin looked up, disgust in his eyes and said, "This is from hell"  
  
"The train to hell" AJ said dramatically.  
  
"I want to switch, Nick lets do the race track" He said and just like that the two guys dropped the track and ventured over to the race cars.  
  
"Quitters!" Brian laughed as he went over to take their place, picking up the directions and looking at them all confused, "Maybe it's an alien train"  



	7. December 25th 12:10 A.M.

Brian's eyes were beginning to glaze over at the sight of, what he was certain, was not a real language. He developed a headache about an hour ago and this made it escalate to a whole new level. He looked over to his bandmates and smiled when he saw how happy they were, talking and laughing while they worked on the castle and the race track. Then he glanced at his watch, he stood up and walked over to his front closet and pulled out a bunch of gifts, "Hey guys" He said bringing everybody's eyes up his way. He pointed to the big grandfather clock that sat in the living room and said "Merry Christmas!"  
  
They all smiled and returned the greeting. Brian approached them giving each one a box that had their name on the front. He hugged each guy as he did that, until they all held their presents in their hands.  
  
"Wow thanks cousin" Kevin said as he stared at his box, shaking it slightly.  
  
"Don't shake it, open it one at a time. Kevin why don't you go first"  
  
"Are you sure? Why don't we wait until later on?"  
  
"Because I want you to open this NOW!!!"  
  
"Okay then" He said as he delicately opened the box, careful not to rip the paper. When it was finally opened, the box had in it, a huge poster, framed and signed by Prince himself. He pulled it out and started at it in awe.  
  
"How did you get this?" He asked. Brian smiling widely from the look of shock on his cousins face, said "It wasn't easy but I managed. Okay D, now it's your turn"  
  
Howie had a very excited look on is face as he held the small box in his hands. "Nice job with wrapping it Brian"  
  
"You would say that wus!" Nick said, Howie only winked back at him. "Uh, Howie, you don't actually think I did that do you?"  
  
"No, I think I know you better than that B" He said as he tried to pull the tape carefully away from the paper, to keep it from ripping. When he finally got it opened, it was a beautiful brown elephant made of wood. "Wow Brian thanks so much, this is beautiful"  
  
"It's from Ghana. I saw it and thought of you and your Mom"  
  
"Ooh Ooh Ooh can I go next?" Nick begged holding and shaking his box. He looked like he was five years old.  
  
"No, sorry buddy, you go last. AJ you open your now" AJ laughed and then stuck out his tongue at the pouting Nick. He grabbed his box and started to be careful then just decided to totally rip the paper to shreds. He opened up a beautiful red beret. "WOW! Rok thanks man, I don't really have that many berets. Wee wee" He said placing it on his head. "Don't ask me why, but when I saw it I thought of you"  
  
"What you weren't having sex at the time were you?"  
  
"God AJ, way to be gross!" Howie said taking a closer look at his elephant.  
  
"No!"  
  
"My turn my turn woohoo!" Nick said making us all laugh. "No, I think you have to wait until Christmas morning" Brian said playing with his friend. He pretended to cry, "Aw please uncle Brian, I'll be good. I promise!"  
  
"Okay just open the damn thing" He said sitting next to Nick now. He wanted to really get a good look at his face when he opened it up. "Nick tore through the box in two seconds flat. He pulled out a picture. It was of Brian and Nick back in the early days, they were wearing those silly ass hats that labeled them as Frick and Frack. The frame was made of crystal. It was a stunning sight. "Oh my gosh, I remember his like it was yesterday. He looked over to his friend and grabbed him in a hug. Thanks Brian"  
  
"Not a problem, I was going through some of my scrapbooks, when I came across that picture. I knew it was one of your favorites. "Merry Christmas everyone" Brian said taking his seat back over by the railroad tracks.  
  
"I can't think of a better way to spend the holiday then being with the four of you" Nick said raising his glass of eggnog to the boys before slurping it down.  
  
"Now back to work people come on chop chop!"  
  
"Chop chop Kevin?"  
  
"Yes, Nick chop chop. Why? You got a problem with that too?"  
  
"Uh yeah" Everyone laughed some more.  
  
"AM I gonna have to separate you two?" Brian asked trying to give a stern face.  
  
"Rok, you are gonna have to work on that, otherwise your son, is gonna get away with murder!" AJ said placing two of the LEGO flags up his nose.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Testing for baby safety D"  
  
"By sticking a flag up your nose?"  
  
"Yes, If I could do it then so could Bay"  
  
"You are gonna clean that thing before putting it on my son's castle correct?"  
  
"Yes, Brian gee whiz!"  
  
"Wait AJ don't you mean Good gravy?" Nick asked laughing once again at Kevin's expense.  
  
"I am gonna kill this kid before the night is over Brian"  
  
"Ah, there's nothing like the sound of someone talking about murder on Christmas" Brian said as he sat back and watched the boys fighting with each other.  



	8. December 25th 12:45 A.M.

"Oh my God, I am sooo sooo tired" Nick said as he dramatically fell back onto the floor, closing his eyes.  
  
"Nick what are you talking about? This is about the time that you usually start your day isn't it?" Brian asked with a smirk. He had given up on the train tracks and was now working on some of Baylee's smaller gifts.  
  
"I guess so, but for some reason I am just beat"  
  
"Yeah because he's doing manual labor, that's why" Came Kevin's smug reply as he kicked Nick gently on his side. That made the blonde sit up and continue to work. They were just about done with the race car track, now just strategically placing the fun things it came with around the outside and inside of the track. "You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted one of these things" Kevin said as he placed a little figurine of a woman with a baby in the center.  
  
"That's a fun game"  
  
"What is Howie?" AJ asked admiring their completed LEGO castle.  
  
"Let's talk about one thing you always wanted but never got for Christmas"  
  
"Hey cool idea, what are you a boyscout leader now?"  
  
"Shut up wise butt! Why don't you go first" He said answering back to AJ.  
  
"Fine, let's see...um...the one thing I always wanted but never got was probably a hot chick!"  
  
"Oh come on J be serious!" Kevin scolded.  
  
"I am serious. It was always a dream of mine that my mother would go out and get me a hooker for Christmas!"  
  
"AJ!!! Quit it now!"  
  
"He's being serious Kev. He told me that once a long time ago. I was hoping he was only kidding but I guess not" Brian said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"Oh good gravy!"  
  
"I love that Kevin"  
  
"Thanks Nick, I said it just for you"  
  
"I wanted Atari but never got it. I begged my Mom and Dad for it every night, even wrote three letters to Santa about it, but still, it never came"  
  
"Aw Kevin, that's so sad. I would get you one, if they were still being made that is"  
  
"Thanks Brian"  
  
"I wanted a hippity hop"  
  
"I got one of those, still waiting for the hooker though"  
  
"Do you mind not interrupting J?"  
  
"Sorry Bri, keep going"  
  
'"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted" He said glaring at AJ, "I really wanted one of those hippity hops, the one that looked like a purple dragon. Everyone in my neighborhood had one but me. I felt so deprived"  
  
"Yeah you certainly had it rough" Nick mocked. Brian grabbed one of his throw pillows from the couch and flung it at Nick hitting him square in the head. "Ouch! Why is everyone abusing me tonight?"  
  
"You deserve it ALWAYS!"  
  
"Even you Howie?"  
  
"Yes Nick, even me"  
  
"Well, let me tell you what I wanted, I wanted a My Buddy Doll!"  
  
"Nick wanted a doll?" Kevin said through a hint of laugher  
  
"Yeah, a doll but not any doll. A My Buddy Doll"  
  
"Aw how sad is it when you need a doll called My Buddy to be your friend?" AJ said.  
  
"He was so cool, I never did get one. Ah well"  
  
"What about you D?" Brian asked the Latino who was now once again in the middle of all the stuffed animals.  
  
"You will laugh at me"  
  
"Probably, but you brought it up so now you need to spill the beans" Nick said falling back to his lying down position on the floor.  
  
"Okay, but no laughing"  
  
"We promise D, now what did you want?" AJ asked him now increasingly curious  
  
"I wanted a Holly Hobby Oven"  
  
The house boomed with laughter. "Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh" He said, cheeks red from embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Howie, but that was before you said Holly Hobby Oven, God D sometimes you're just so precious"  
  
"Shut up Nick!"  
  
"Aw I'm sorry D, here want a Barbie?"  
  
"Shut up! You wanted a doll!"  
  
"Yeah you're both pathetic!" AJ said, they both pouted at him.  
  
"Yeah maybe so, but at least our gifts wouldn't have landed us in jail!"  
  
"True good point"  
  
"Well, guys, that was an enlightening experience. Thanks for sharing" Brian said finishing the rocking horse he was working on.  
  
"Holly Hobby?" Kevin said as once again everyone started to laugh.  



	9. December 25th 1:20 A.M.

"Hey D"  
  
"Yeah Nick?"  
  
"When did you stop believing in Santa Clause?"  
  
"What there's no SANTA?"  
  
"Ha Ha...no really, when did you stop believing?"  
  
"I think I was about 6 or 7"  
  
"Wow, that's really young" Kevin said sitting back and taking a break from the erector set he was now working on. "I think I was about 12 maybe"  
  
"12?" AJ asked through a smile.  
  
"Yeah, 12. I was the baby and I think they let it go, as long as possible. I remember when I finally found out, I was so upset. I felt so betrayed."  
  
"Are you serious Kev? No one, not even your brothers or friends or anything, told you about it before your parents did?"  
  
"No AJ, truth is, I think we all believed in Santa. When I was a kid, we were more innocent than now"  
  
"I know what you mean. Rok when do you plan on telling Baylee?"  
  
"If I have to do this every year? Tomorrow" Everyone laughed.  
  
"No, I'm not sure. Probably when he is maybe 10. That's when I found out. It's seems a good age to let them in on it."  
  
"Yeah Brian's family had a little ritual the year they find out about Santa" Kevin said winking at the now blushing Brian.  
  
"How so?" AJ asked  
  
"You want to tell it or do you want me to?" Kevin asked Brian. He put up his hand and waved him on, "Okay then, Brian's family would have a huge celebration the day after Christmas. Invite the whole family over, minus any little kids. They would have to stay home for this one. And, we would eat a huge meal followed by a box"  
  
"A box? A box of what?" Howie said now enthralled, by the little ritual.  
  
"My Mom called it a Christmas box" Brian said now taking over the story, "and inside of it was one picture from every year that Santa paid me a visit. Including the final one. That's how they broke it to me, then we open a bottle of sparkling cider and toast my first step into adulthood"  
  
"Aw, Bri, that's so nice. You guys are way too functional for me!" AJ said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am gonna start a Christmas box for Bay, stating tonight. He can see how well his uncles did with his toys"  
  
"Good idea Bri"  
  
"Thanks D"  
  
Hey AJ, what about you, how old were you when you found out?" Nick now asked AJ.  
  
"I think I was 9. I kind of figured it out before than. Mom tried her hardest to steer me away from the questions, but I caught on. I asked my third grade teacher"  
  
"And she told you?" Howie asked seeming a little annoyed that a teacher would ruin the surprise.  
  
"No not directly, but the way she stuttered through her answer and then that night my Mom received a call from her, I put two and two together."  
  
"Wow! You should become a detective" Brian said patting AJ on the head.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'll do when I get tired of you guys, I'll open my own private eye and be a private dick!"  
  
"You are also a dick in public too!" Kevin added  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry but you know you walked right into that one"  
  
"Yeah I guess I did. So Kaos, you have been pretty quiet, care to tell us when you stopped believing in Santa?" AJ looked over and smirked at the oddly quiet blonde.  
  
"I never believed in him"  
  
"What? That's not true, how can someone who believed in Gremlins until a few years ago, not believe in Santa?" Brian asked now walking over to his friend.  
  
"It is true, Mom and Dad didn't have much money when I was younger, so they just kind of told me when I was real little. I guess so I'd stop asking for big things"  
  
"Aw, that's really sad Nick" AJ said now giving his friend a sympathetic look.  
  
"Eh, it's no big deal. I was able to play Santa for my brother and sisters. I made sure I never told them about it" Feeling uncomfortable about bringing his friends down, he changed the subject, "So, anyway, what to do next?" He said looking at all the boxes yet to be opened. The guys just stared at him. Then a smile brimmed across Brian's face. He knew what he would do for his friend, later on. Santa would be paying little Nickolas a visit...  



	10. December 25th 1:42 A.M.

"Brian are all these gifts going to fit under the tree?" Kevin said trying to manuever the big car so it wouldn't knock anything down. The Christmas tree looked like it was ready to explode with all the gifts growing in volume underneath. "I mean I can't even see the tree anymore and we aren't even half done yet!"  
  
"Geez, relax Kevin, we'll get it all in there, there isn't that much stuff"  
  
"Uh, Rok, yes there is" AJ grunted.  
  
"The kid will be set for at least three years with all this stuff Brian" Howie said from behind the pile of stuffed animals.  
  
"D, why do you keep migrating over to those animals? I am taking a count to make sure they are all their when you leave"  
  
"God then we wonder why people might think we're gay sometimes, because of statements like that Brian!" Nick joked from the floor. He was playing with some of the little action figurines that Brian had set out for Baylee.  
  
"I hate to say this, but it looks like we have officially lost somebody" AJ said pointing over at Nick. He looked up, "I'm still here"  
  
"Yeah but not your attention span though"  
  
"Yes it is, I have gotten better at that, right little tiny action guys?"  
  
"Right" He answered in a deep voice, moving the toys around like they were fighting.  
  
"Riiiight, anyway, what should we do next Brian? I mean it's almost 2 AM, I thought we would be done by now"  
  
"I don't know J, just find something to put together and go nuts!"  
  
"Okay then" He said looking through the boxes, he pushed aside the railroad tracks to find something else, and pleased he found a Candy Land Game.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't come out of the box bro sorry"  
  
"You got him Candy Land Brian?" Kevin asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of dad would I be if I didn't?"  
  
"A dad who had the sense to wait until his son could walk to get him that"  
  
"Gee thanks Kev, that was sweet of you"  
  
"I'm just being honest, man you really did go overboard!"  
  
"Okay maybe I did go a little overboard, I just want Bay to have a great Christmas" He said looking at all the boxes yet to be displayed.  
  
"Why don't you put some of them aside for next year Brian, when Baylee is old enough to realize what they are?" Howie suggested, Nick taking in the scene and seeing Brian getting upset took charge, "You know what" He said as he put down the action figures and walked over to Brian, "This is gonna be one of the best Christmas' ever and if Bri wants all these things out than he should have them out"  
  
"Yes you're right, sorry Bri, I just think we all are getting a little tired" AJ said now moving over to Howie with the Candy Land game in his hands.  
  
"You guys can leave if you want, I know it's getting late"  
  
"No way man! I want to play Santa. I am having too much fun to leave now" AJ said  
  
"Yeah me too buddy" Howie added.  
  
"I guess you're stuck with us cousin" Kevin said.  
  
"I know what we can do, let's play Candy Land!" they all groaned at Nick's suggestion but sure enough a few minutes later amid boxes still yet to be opened, "I get to move two green squares HA!"  
  
"Stop saying HA! after every move it's annoying Nick"  
  
"You're just jealous AJ because I am about to win HA!"  
  
"Oh my God were you this annoying as a little kid too? Oh wait you WERE" Nick stuck his tongue out at AJ as they continued to play Candy Land until after 2 AM...  



	11. December 25th 2:25 A.M.

"Holy Cow!" Howie exclaimed  
  
"That's another one I don't get, holy cow! Where did that come from?" AJ asked.  
  
Moving in close enough for only AJ to hear, Nick whispered, "Not sure but don't worry, I'm sure that the all knowing Leighanne will come down and tell us" AJ chuckled.  
  
"What are you holy cowing about anyway D?" Brian asked while he moved his little red gingerbread figure three spaces on the board, passing nick and knocking his blue guy over.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"HA!" Brian snorted.  
  
"I said that because...well..look at the time" He said pointing to the huge clock.  
  
"Crap!" Brian said and just like that, took all the Candy Land pieces and threw them back in the box, "How did that even happen?" Kev asked now munching on some chips and a soda.  
  
"No clue, I guess time flies when you are having fun" Howie said now sitting up with the stuffed fish on his lap.  
  
"I'm surprised that Baylee hasn't woken up yet, he usually wakes at 2 every morning"  
  
"Really? That sucks!" Nick said still clinging on to his playing piece, Brian reached over and grabbed it away from him and pushed the box behind him. "Yeah, he does. It's no big deal, he cries and we go get him and put him in bed with us"  
  
"Isn't that a bad habit to get the kid in Bri?"  
  
"I don't think so. He is still only a baby AJ, if he is doing it at 30, then we'll worry"  
  
As if on cue, the sound of a baby's cry, echoed down the steps. It brought a smile to the daddy's face as he jumped up. "I'll be right back guys, my son needs me" He said before running up the steps.  
  
"I'm so happy for him" Nick said when he saw his friend's eyes light up at the sound of his child crying.  
  
"Yeah, if it's anyone that deserves to be happy, it's Rok" AJ said sitting with his legs spread out in front of him while he sat on the floor.  
  
"How come only Rok deserves happiness? What about the rest of us?"  
  
"You can't ask me that while you have a stuffed fish on your lap"  
  
"I'm hungry. Kevin's making me hungry"  
  
"How am I making you hungry Nick?"  
  
"You are making those chips look so good!"  
  
"Than have some"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for salty, I want sweet"  
  
"So put sugar on them"  
  
"Ick!"  
  
"I think I saw some cookies in the kitchen Nick" Howie said winking at the tall blonde.  
  
"Why the wink?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you just wink?"  
  
"I didn't realize I did that"  
  
"You are too funny D! You and your involuntary winking disorder you got going on there"  
  
"Nick, just shut up and go eat some cookies!"  
  
"Anybody want anything while I'm up?" He asked springing to his feet.  
  
"Yeah I'll take a soda" AJ said. "Me too" Howie added. "Yeah and bring in enough cookies for everybody" Kevin said.  
  
"What am I? Your servant?"  
  
"Yes!" They all said in an eerie unison. Nick laughed and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe we should tackle that train thing again" Kevin suggested to AJ and Howie.  
  
"Nah!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Yes, you're right, let's make Brian deal with that one. It's his kid right?"  
  
"Right exactly!" AJ said right before a huge crash was heard in the kitchen. Followed by Nick saying "OOPS!" Very loudly. And now a gently crying baby, was now screaming!  
  
That brought Leighanne bolting down the stairs. "Uh oh, someone's gonna catch hell" AJ said in a sing song voice.  
  
"What was that?" She asked urgently when she reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
"I think Nick dropped something in there"  
  
"Oh for the love of God! Why is he in there by himself?" She asked running in. This caused a huge laughing fit from the already overtired men. All you could here was Nick stuttering while Leigh scolded him. Then two minutes later, he walked out covered in flour. The boys paused only long enough to take in Nick's appearance before they started cracking up again. Finally Kevin was able to gather enough composure to ask, "Nick, what the hell happened?"  
  
"I was reaching for what I thought was a cookie jar" He said as he continued to wipe the flour off of him with a damp towel, "And it turns out, it was really a canister that held flour" They laughed again, this time trying to mute themselves because they figured Leigh was mad enough already.  
  
"And the canister was ceramic, the stupid thing fell on my head" Howie snorted which caused another laughing fit, this time Nick joining in. they abruptly stopped when Leighanne came back into he living room with a look that could kill.  
  
"You have to keep it down guys! Baylee is now very upset!" She said sneering at Nick who recoiled. Then she trotted back up the steps. Nick wore a tight I'm in trouble look on his face which only increased when he heard Leigh now yelling at Brian.  
  
"Nick broke something"  
  
"I'm sorry Leigh"  
  
"Do we need to put mittens on that boys hands to keep him from touching anything?" This brought about more laughs from the guys.  
  
"He didn't do it on purpose"  
  
"Well, go downstairs and make sure that he doesn't touch anything else" Baylee's crying slowed down to a whimper as Brian came slowly down the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry Brian I didn't mean to break anything" Nick said as Brian smiled at him, already giggling seeing how slap happy the other guys were.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked.  
  
"Do you have a pair of mittens?" Nick asked while the room exploded with laughter.  



	12. December 25th 2:55 A.M.

"I'm sooo tired"  
  
"He's whining again"  
  
"I am not whining AJ, I'm just stating a fact"  
  
"So am I. Nick, the fact is your whining!"  
  
"Guys quit it! Hey Brian, how much more stuff do we have to put together before we are done?" Kevin asked through a yawn.  
  
Brian stood up and surveyed the situation, holding his hand on his chin, "Hrmm, let's see, well..we have to set up his easel and the paints and crayons, there's the collection of Mr. Potato heads.."  
  
"Brian, do we really need to put those together?" Howie asked.  
  
"No, I suppose they should stay in the box"  
  
"Yeah, I mean isn't that toy for three or older anyway?" AJ asked looking at the box.  
  
"There's also the second LEGO kit"  
  
"God, Bri, what other LEGO kit did you get the kid?" Kevin asked now laughing. Brian seemed upset suddenly, he slumped down on the couch, "I have totally made a mess of things haven't I?" He said letting out a deep and long sigh. Kevin walked over and joined his cousin on the couch, placing his arm around him, "No Brian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad"  
  
"I know, but you guys are right. I mean look at all this junk" He said pointing to the ever growing mound of toys gathering at the base of the Christmas Tree. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted him to remember this forever, His first Christmas, I mean his REAL first Christmas"  
  
"Aw Brian, he won't remember this, he is too young. It's really YOU that wants to remember this not him" Nick said laying down and fiddling with his jacket's zipper. They all looked at the blonde who was oblivious to the stares.  
  
"As scary as this sounds, the kid is right Brian. Baylee will have no memory of who brought him what. The only thing that matters is that you and Leigh realize how special today was." AJ said as he smiled over at the father.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I just want this to be perfect."  
  
"And it will be" Howie added with a wink.  
  
Nick now sat up and looked at his friend, "Besides Bri, Bay will have many many years of Santa bringing him stuff. You are doing a fine job, and that wouldn't change whether he had two toys under this tree or two hundred!" Brian smiled over at Nick, "Now after saying that, can I have one of these toys under this tree?" AJ took another pillow from the couch and tossed it at Nick's head.  
  
"Cool! That's what I was aiming for" He said as he grabbed the pillow and placed it under his head as he laid down.  
  
"If we want to finish before daybreak, we should get started again" Howie said as he took a seat next to Nick grabbing the pillow from under his head, making him sit up again.  
  
"Yeah, God it's after 3 AM holy cow!"  
  
"Where did that come from? Holy cow?"  
  
"Didn't you ask that before AJ?"  
  
"Yup but I never got an answer, so can any of you enlighten me perhaps?"  
  
"It's from India, they worship cows there" Kevin said  
  
"Yes and there was one cow there, who was black and brown and he made a special milk" Howie continued  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, and the cow, would make chocolate milk right Nick?"  
  
"Huh?" He said totally confused not realizing he was supposed to be witty, Howie gave him a nudge, "Oh yeah, that's right Brian and the cow, I think Willie was his name, would talk, he chanted"  
  
"A chanting cow?" AJ asked trying to look serious  
  
"Oh yes a chanting cow he would say, I'm moooooing now, I'm moooing now"  
  
"That was the cow's chant then? I'm mooing now?" Kevin asked  
  
"Um..at 3AM on Christmas morning, yes" They all laughed.  
  
"See? Who says we aren't funny?" Howie asked, sparking the guys to laugh some more.  
  
"Can I be serious for a minute?" Brian asked  
  
"Sure go ahead, we can take it"  
  
"Thanks AJ, well I just wanted to say, I know we have been through a lot over the last year or so, and I'm just really glad that you guys are here sharing this day with me. I can't think of four other people I would rather be doing this with"  
  
"Thanks man, same here" AJ said rasing his can of Coke in a salute. Nick got up and tackled Brian sending him sailing to the floor, "I love you man!" He said repeatedly giving him raspberries on his cheek"  
  
"Get off of me, idiot!"  
  
"Now about this train set" Kevin said walking over in its' direction  
  
"Ugh! nooo" Nick cried.  
  
"I think I could figure it out if.." He stopped looking at the box as if the directions would jump out at him, the guys watched in amusement, "If..Hey Brian? Do you have a fork and a thumbtack?"  
  
"Oh for the love of GOD!" Nick huffed, as they all sat around the train set...  



	13. December 25th 3:45 A.M.

"I think we are missing something" Kevin said as he held a piece of track in his hand trying to figure out where it fit into the whole picture.  
  
"Yeah, we are missing someone who knows what they are doing" Howie returned, now holding a mysterious bolt he found on the floor. "I hope that is not from the tricycle. Nick will you get on that thing and make sure it doesn't break?"  
  
"Why me?" He asked Brian, not exactly sure why he was the one that had to try the bike out.  
  
"Because you are the best for something like that"  
  
"What Brian really means Nick, is that if anyone is gonna break that thing, it would be you" Kevin said, thumbtack and spoon in hand.  
  
"Hey McGuyver? Why don't you get on the bike?" Kevin looked up at AJ  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seems like you think you can fix about anything with a utensil and some office supplies, maybe you can make the thing fly using a toothpick and some dental floss"  
  
"Very funny smartass!"  
  
"See Nick, you are not the only one with an over educated buttocks my friend"  
  
"You know what I say?" Nick said going back to his laying down position.  
  
"What do you say? And get up!" At Brian's words, Nick sat up and rolled his yes.  
  
"I say we hire someone to come in and finish this stupid train set up. I'll pay"  
  
"Wow! Spoken like a true spoiled rich kid, congrats! Now go check the bike"  
  
"Okay, but it was worth a shot" He said trying to get his tall frame onto the little bike.  
  
"Don't people go to clown college for this?" He asked now cracking himself up.  
  
"Yeah I believe they do, you should have done that, looks like your a natural" Brian said clapping for his friend.  
  
"Why thank you" he said bowing his head and accidentally hitting the Christmas tree making it wobble. The boys just sat still watching the thing shake back and forth until it finally stopped.  
  
"Off the bike Nick" Brian commanded. Nick tried but had trouble and ended up toppling the thing over on it's side with him still on it.  
  
"Great idea Rok, let Nick try it, pffft!" AJ mocked as Nick repeatedly asked for help. Kevin shook his head and smiled before walking over to the blonde who was now laughing and snorting.  
  
"Hey don't worry Nicky, McGuyver is gonna set you free using some scotch tape and a cocktail weenie!"  
  
"He can't even open a stupid ass box how is he gonna get me out of here?" He asked through hysterical laughter. Howie walked over to Brian who was part amused and part horrified that 911 would have to come get his 23 year old band mate off of his son's tricycle. "Boy that would make all the news magazines. Don't you think?" Howie asked. "Nah, because once one of the Nsync boys read it they would be cramming themselves into a dollhouse or something for more attention." Kevin said that so matter of factly that Howie spit out the water he was drinking.  
  
"You said you wanted this Christmas to be memorable right Brian?" AJ asked the now laughing Brian.  
  
"Yes I guess I did"  
  
"Okay Brian. All I need is some Saran Wrap and a tub of Vaseline" Everyone looked at Kevin, "Kidding" He said pulling on Nick's upper body while AJ held the bike in place.  
  
"Kev, your tickling me" Nick said laughing and moving around  
  
"Stop moving numb nuts! Okay J, on three. One...two..."  
  
"I know where the screw is from now" Howie said making them stop. When he saw all eyes on him he continued, "From the car" He said pointing at the one wheel that had fallen off"  
  
"Cool" Kevin said then "Three!" He pulled with all his might getting Nick out of the tricycle's grasp. They both fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Oh crap!" Brian said as he waited for the light to go on and Leigh to come down the steps. When neither happened and the baby also remained asleep, Brian let out a sigh.  
  
"Now about the train track again" Kevin said dusting himself off and helping the still laughing Nick up off the floor, "I think we should leave it in the bow. All in favor?" He asked as four of them put their hands in the air.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"I know I'm being a jerk again, but the one thing I pictured in my head was this train running all around Baylee's presents while Leigh and I took pictures"  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yes Howie"  
  
"We just had to rescue Nick from a tricycle, one wheel already has fallen off of the car, and it took Kevin about two hours to open a box"  
  
"Yes, and your point is?" Brian asked now laughing.  
  
"Okay, box it is" Brian said raising his hand to join the others.  



	14. December 25th 4:30 A.M.

"Okay this is looking great. Howie could you just put that stuffed fish over there on top of the train box?"  
  
"Sure Brian, no problemo buddy" He said giving the fish a kiss which greatly disturbed the rest of the boys in the room.  
  
"Howie bud, you have some serious issues that need to be worked out" AJ said as he put his arm around his friend.  
  
"Yeah then we wonder why he's still single"  
  
"Of all the people to comment on that Nick, I wouldn't think it would be you"  
  
"What? I am single by choice, D is single because he's weird"  
  
"Oh what do you call getting stuck on a tricycle Nick? Normalcy?"  
  
"That's not my fault. Brian made me" He said pointing to Brian who had a little baseball hat in his hands.  
  
"I think this would look great on the fish" He said putting the hat on the fishes head. This cracked Kevin up for some reason.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Thinking about fish heads" Now all four boys shot Kevin a look.  
  
"Okay and the winner of the weird boy of the night goes too" Nick said doing a drum roll on his legs, only to be cut off by AJ.  
  
"You are gonna wake up the whole neighborhood"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"So anyway, back to Kevin's really odd statement, why are you thinking about fish heads?" Kevin began laughing again, "the song"  
  
"Uh, Kevin now you are making like zero sense" Nick said making a face at the older man.  
  
"Haven't you people ever heard the song fish heads fish heads roly poly fish heads"  
  
"Yes, I have!" Howie exclaimed as he finished the chorus of the song "Fish heads fish heads eat them up yum!"  
  
The three younger guys looked on totally confused. Shrugging their shoulders at each other.  
  
"I don't know, that just made me think of the song. No idea why" He said still laughing. It was so strange seeing Kevin, of all people, to start a laughing fit that they all just about fell down laughing.  
  
"We have laughed a lot tonight" Brian said as he continued to lay things out under the tree in the order that he wanted Baylee to see them.  
  
"Yes, we have" AJ said as he laid down on his back staring up at the huge tree.  
  
"I think we're about done now though, just hand me that monkey Nick" Nick looked behind him and found the huge Curious George Brian was talking about and tossed it at him. He then placed it on the tricycle.  
  
"It's a wrap gentlemen!" Brian said as the five guys cheered, in a whisper.  
  
"Hey it only took us" Howie paused to look at his watch, "almost 7 hours"  
  
"Is it always supposed to take that long?" AJ asked Brian. "God I sure as hell hope not" He said.  
  
"Next time, Bri, may I suggest getting the already assembled variety?"  
  
"Great idea Nick, I'll keep it in mind"  
  
"Well, goodnight everyone" Nick said taking his jacket, rolling it up in a ball and laying down under the tree.  
  
"What are you doing Kaos?"  
  
"Sleeping and you?"  
  
"Why under the tree?" Howie asked  
  
"Hey does that mean if Baylee finds him under there he gets to keep him?"  
  
"Shut up AJ!"  
  
"After going through all of that, I want to see the look on this kids face when he sees his presents!"  
  
"Good idea" AJ said laying on the big sofa. Kevin shrugged and moved to the other sofa which left Howie on the floor next to Nick.  
  
"Don't you guys have wives and such to go home to?" Looking at Nick and Howie when he said the 'such' part.  
  
"Brian. it's almost 5 AM if I came in now and woke Kristin up she would have my head!" Kevin said rolling over on his side.  
  
"So you guys are staying whether you are invited to or night?" Brian asked the boys who obviously had no plans on leaving.  
  
"Right Brian, good night" Nick said closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly  
  
Howie was soon snoring as well. Brian shut off the light and looked back at his friends. "Goodnight guys, see you in a few hours" He then ventured off to bed.


	15. December 25th 7:15 A.M.

Leighanne stretched and rolled over to kiss her husband who's eyes sleepily opened at the gesture.  
  
"Merry Christmas sweetheart" She said as she sat up to go get her son.  
  
Brian slowly sat up and yawned, "We got everything put together last night finally"  
  
"Oh yeah? What time did you come to bed? I didn't even hear you"  
  
"About 4:45 or so" She turned around in disbelief, "4:45?"  
  
"Yeah, we had some trouble with the train, so we decided to just can it, and we played a few games of Candy Land and lost track of the time" She laughed  
  
"Candyland?"  
  
"Yes, oh and just so you know, the guys are still here, they crashed downstairs by the tree"  
  
"Good God" She said now leaving the room and returning with Baylee who was awake but not crying in her arms.  
  
"Okay well, should we go downstairs and see what Santa brought you Baylee?" She said bouncing him and kissing his neck until he laughed. "See there ya go, he is excited!" Brian hopped out of bed, "Let's go Bay"  
  
They were welcomed by the sound of snoring when they got down the steps, "Brian, why didn't you just give them some guest rooms?"  
  
"Because they just kind of crashed right where they were"  
  
She put Baylee down and Brian holding one hand and Leigh holding the other, they walked him to the tree and all his presents. Baylee's eyes went from one shiny thing to the next until finally landing on what he really wanted to play with, he walked over and sat on Nick's head. Brian and Leigh just laughed.  
  
"Um..." Was heard faintly from under the young ones butt. Baylee rolled off of Nick's head using the blondes hair as a brace. "Okay OW!" He said as he opened his eyes to stare at the baby. Brian was laughing which woke the other guys up.  
  
"Hey! Merry Christmas" Kevin said staggering into a sitting position on the sofa. The other guys did the same until finally they were all sitting up. Baylee's attention was firmly based on the young blonde under the tree, he was smiling as he used Nick's body to help him stand. "Hey I think he likes that big stupid looking present the best! Hope it came with a warranty" AJ quipped.  
  
"Hey! Shut up AJ" Nick said as he made faces at Baylee until he laughed. Brian tried to pull his son's attention away from the guys and back to his presents, but Baylee was unphased by them totally. He just kept trying to now follow Howie around. All the men gathered around the tree calling Baylee's name and showing him his toys.  
  
"Hey Baylee, look at this!" Kevin whispered to him, holding the fish in his hand. Baylee grabbed the hat off of it and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"Baylee look what I have" AJ said as he walked up to him with a Mr. Potato Head in his hands. Totally unimpressed with that, it was now Howie's turn, "Baylee, hewwow I'm Curious George" He said holding the monkey in front of his face, Baylee grabbed at it while still chewing on the hat.  
  
"Does that taste yummy?" Nick asked while he tickled Bay's tummy.  
  
Brian walked to his wife and whispered, "Seems the only thing he wanted was them" He said pointing to his four band mates who were really entertaining the kid now. She turned to Brian and rolled her eyes, but then she nodded.  
  
"Okay well...who wants some breakfast?" She asked and Nick put his hand up as well as Baylee's which gave Kevin the opportunity to tickle the baby's armpit. He let out a howling laugh.  
  
Brian grabbed his camcorder and started to film and watched happily as his best friends and his child played about under the tree. He would remember this Christmas always he thought to himself.  
  
Always  
  
Baylee walked over to the Train box with help from Nick and opened it spilling the contents all over the place.  
  
"I knew we should have put that thing together" He said to AJ as they looked on.  
  
"Hey Kevin"  
  
"Yes Nick"  
  
"Baylee is only one and HE managed to get the train box open on his first try"  
  
"Nick"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Okie Dokie"  
  
Brian smiled at the friendly banter being exchanged and made a mental note of what needs to be done next Christmas. Santa comes for Nick.  
  
"Hey guys" Brian said as they all looked up at him  
  
"Yeah Brian?"  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Same to you bro, same to you" Howie said with a wink as they all stood around the tree and watched Baylee play with the box that the train came in, ignoring all the toys that they had spent hours putting together...  
  
****

**The End**

  



End file.
